Kingdom Hearts 2 Redfire Hyrule is in here
by Redfire Hyrule
Summary: Redfire is Sora's long lost sister and is telling the story from her memory, she doesn't help Roxas much but was too excited when Sora woke up. Enjoy Redfire is my character everyone else belongs to Square Enix


Kingdom Hearts 2

By: Redfire Hyrule

Illustrated by: Brittany Watson (originally made by Tetsuya Nomura)

Prologue

The door was shutting, the one who sacrificed himself was standing in the Door to Darkness. His hand reached out, or so we thought, but he jerked it back. He smiled at us, assuring his girlfriend that he would be alright (and assumingly to convince us, I guess).

"Take care of her." his last words was to his best friend. The door slammed shut, and the room became dark. But strangely I knew that he would be able to get out somehow. Without another word, we turned around to the field ahead and began walking. The one who sacrificed himself was heroic, but naïve.

With my hands behind my head, I noticed the King's dog, Pluto. We followed him and received a letter…and it said something about 'there is always a door to light'. I took the king's word for it, I knew that the Door to Light was opened by the seven Disney Princesses. The sacrificed one's best friend's girlfriend was one of them, and they both sent her back to Destiny Islands to be safe from Maleficent's hands.

But one night Sora met a guy in black, not knowing who he was we followed him into the depths of Castle Oblivion. Reuniting with Sora's memories and old friends, but they didn't remember him but his name, for an odd reason. All of our names.

With a confusing thought, Sora remembers of a girl named Naminé. She spent her days on Destiny Islands drawing. Sora said that instead of swimming in the water with him and his two best friends, she would draw it. And she was really good, he and his best friend (the sacrificed one) used to fight over who got his picture done first (or so he says).

But another guy in black (or girl) named Larxene tells Sora that it was all a lie. But he said that he made a promise to Naminé, and he was going to keep it. After making Larxene disappear, he ventured through the Castle with Naminé to defeat Marluxia. He accomplished the task he set for us, and promised Naminé that they would meet again. But she had to put him to sleep, that's why he promised her. But I never knew if he would remember her or not, considering the 'Taking apart memories' gig.

But up until this day I've been waiting for him to come out of that Mansion freshly new, and to not remember Naminé, or her evil, witchcraft deeds. Ok, ok, I am getting on the funny side so I will stop now.

Yep, a partially boring summer became an exciting one. Waiting for my best friend to wake up (all of my friends except some of the Disney Princesses are my bff's). I've been checking into the Ansem's lab every now and then to see how he's doing.

So enjoy reading this book, I will just pull you in and when you've had enough I will let you out and set the book down and pick it up where you left off. I wish I could do that, but all that would come out of here is a papered hand. Sorry.

Chapter 1: Awakening

_Wake up, the stupid alarm clock is ringing…_I told myself groaning.

"RING!" the clock wailed. Nine o' five….okay, time to start the day again. "RING!" I slammed my fist onto the alarm's button. "RI" it died. I didn't need it anyway. Today was the day Sora was approximately going to wake up. I got dressed and redid my ponytail (which was down to the middle of my _back_). My hair this summer turned a weird shade of red and black. It looked like I went to Mars and did some serious out breaking gigs. I didn't, it was that streak stuff I used in my hair three weeks ago. I opened the door, Roxas was running down the hallway like there was no tomorrow. I followed him. He was headed for the Mansion… I was sure of it.

"Wait a minute, Roxas." that voice was familiar.

"WHOA!" I yelled sliding into the wall, falling to the ground afterwards. "Jeez! Axel! Quit following him!"

"Who made you the boss of me, whelp?" Axel smirked. Roxas looked at me to him. His hand reached out for mine and I took it.

He let go of mine and yelled, "Hayner, Pence, Ollette!". Time froze, I looked around, impressed by the power of friendship this nobody had. He beckoned me to follow. I ran with him to the Market Square.

"N-Naminé?" I asked the white spirit type-thingy in the archway. She nodded. Roxas looked at me curiously.

"Y-you know her?" he asked. I nodded. "How's that…?"

"She met me before Roxas." Naminé said. "In Castle Oblivion."

She disappeared, but her spirit formed in the blasted wall of the forest. Roxas ran with all his might to the forest, I was faster then him, I wanted to walk. So I took my time taking everything in. Before I knew it, I was at the Mansion myself. I walked inside, it was all crumbled. Riku took his fury out on this Mansion, he did.

"Roxas?" I asked the air. No response. I walked to the lab. It got really, really bright. "Uhnn…" I looked up. Sora's…pod? Donald and Goofy were trying to wake him up. They needed my help too.

"Redfire!" Donald exclaimed.

"Come quick! He can't wake up without YOUR voice!" Goofy chuckled.

"Hey! Stone-headed Sora!" I cupped my hands around my mouth. "Wake up, lunk-head! We've gotta go soon! You're gonna get cooped up here if you don't wake up!"

I snapped a finger, I needed to decrease that steamy-sleep-powder in order to wake him up. I touched the screen, it said "Welcome Redfire, how may I be of service?".

I typed in "Decrease sleep-powder.", and it accepted it. Sora's blue eyes came into focus, he looked at us wearily and stretched. Donald and Goofy chuckled to each other as I watched Sora's pod open slowly. He jumped out and landed in Goofy and Donald's arms.

"Donald! Goofy!" he exclaimed happily while they went around in circles, stupid, I know, but whatever makes him happy I go with. You're not me, you wouldn't understand. Don't put the book down just yet, we aren't even to the beginning!

Jiminy Cricket appeared out of Sora's hood.

"Oh, boy…what a nap." Jiminy stretched.

"We were…?" Sora began.

"Must've been, otherwise I wouldn't be so drowsy!" Jiminy hopped to the ground. Sora looked up and noticed me.

"Redfire….?" he looked at me squinting his eyes. "It IS you…how come?"

"My hair goes weird in the summer, stone-head." I laughed. "Man, it took you that long, I would've woken you up sooner."

"You put me to sleep?" Sora asked, eyes narrowing.

"Nope, Organization XIII's witch did. I wouldn't put you to sleep, Sora. You know I wouldn't." I smiled.

"Well, you weren't incased in a pod!" Whitefire came running up the hallway. "Whew, it's stuffy in here. That sleep-powder was THAT warm?"

"I dunno." I whispered. "Ansem didn't say what the temperature was."

"They're going to be awful mad when they hear about that from King Mickey." Whitefire whispered back.

"Uh-yup." I said looking back at them. "Nothing! Don't pay attention to us! We were just talking!"

Sora raised one of his brows.

"You're going to hear all of it from King Mickey, not here though, the second time we hit Hallow Bastion." I said with a grin. "Race you five outside…!"

We all ran to the door of the Mansion, it was hard to get through, considering the thought that we couldn't all fit through those doors! We all landed on each other, oops.

"What the? Son of a G" I pushed them off of me, and stood up. "Ow, we _**NEED**_ to stop _**DOING**_ that!"

Sora nodded in agreement, Donald and Goofy finally got off of him.

"Sorry, Sora." Donald said pleadingly.

"Well, at least there isn't a bell or any Heartless in this town." Sora wiped off his pants. "Man, where _are _we?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Whitefire asked. "We don't really know either, it was HIS creation."

"Shush!" I said with my finger to my lips. "Sora will find out soon enough who that is."

"Who is that, then?" Sora asked, arms crossed over his chest.

"You'll find out." I griped. "C'mon, we need to get out of this joint, who knows when Nobodies are gonna get here…?"

Sora looked over at Donald and Goofy for help, but they shrugged. We walked to the back alley and found Hayner, Pence, and Ollette in it.

"What do you want?!" Hayner asked.

"N-nothing, just wondering what was back here." Sora rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey Red, new friends?" Pence asked examining Sora. "They're new around here, right?"

"They were in that Mansion…" I began. "And me, Donald, and Goofy had to wake him up."

"Sheesh, that must've been one nap." Ollette came walking up, hands behind her back. "She kept talking nonstop about the adventure you had last year, and how you're going"

Pence shushed her. She covered her mouth and ran to her sitting spot.

"Nonstop, eh?" Sora asked. "Well, you were excited about something last year…"

"Uh, yeah…thanks for reminding me about THAT!" I said with a non-heartily laugh. "That was weird, y'know?"

"You're gonna end up like Rai!" Pence mimicked Fuu. "That girl only says what has to be said."

"Yeah, I know." I snapped a finger. "Hey guys, King Mickey came around that Mansion and told me Riku will meet up with us further into the journey. But weird things have been going on. Yen Sid will tell you about it, and trust me when I say 'Hukkuna Mattata'(if you know this or not, it means 'no worries')."

"Hukkuna Mawhata?" Sora asked, bewildered.

"Hukkuna Mattata, it means no worries. I hope we'll have no worries…" I looked out the door, a guy in black ran up the Station Street. "Wait! King Mickey, wait!"

I dashed out of the alleyway and found myself in the Station Plaza. Nobodies were the only thing I saw.

"Dang it…" I said looking around anxiously. I whipped my hand backwards as my Keyblade appeared in it. I looked from left to right, there was Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Whitefire. They waved at me wearily as I looked at them with a curious look. Sora was trying to get a glimpse of the Nobody when one came flying in from nowhere.

"Sora!" I yelled as he turned around. He got rolled out of the way. The Nobody seemed to chuckle and it disappeared. He didn't move. I rushed to him, defeating as many Nobodies as I could. I picked his head up in my hands and shook his shoulder. His eyes opened a little. Halfway actually. He grabbed my wrist, then my shoulder to get up. He staggered to Donald and Goofy. "How can you fight with a scratch like that?"

"I'll be fine." he murmured. "Whitefire has a scratch mark across her face, tend to her."

"But…" I began.

"Look, I don't want to go kissing anyone right now and Riku's not here, so just do it." Sora looked at me seriously. "Go."

I nodded and rushed to Whitefire. She had her eyes open, but her mouth was bleeding and her face was scratched diagonally. Getting water from my flask, I looked over at Sora. He was managing, but I noticed little blood trickles coming off his arm.

Then he fell over exhausted, along with Donald and Goofy. King Mickey couldn't have appeared more suddenly then now. He took out the remaining Nobodies and turned around to them.

"Your Majesty?" Donald asked leaning on Sora.

"Ow, ow, ow…" Sora groaned.

"Shush, you've gotta get on the train. The train knows the way. Here." he handed Goofy some munny. "Redfire, tend to Sora, he needs help."

I nodded with a quick jerk of my head, he dashed out of the Plaza as quick as lightning.

"Your Majesty!" Donald called after him.

"Sora!" Goofy was holding Sora in his arms. Sora's face was all scratched up and his eyes were sealed shut. His mouth was bleeding now, and there was no sense of quick healing abilities in my head. I took him from Goofy and laid his head in my lap to examine him closer. "Is he okay, Redfire?"

"He's stunned, I just need to…" I looked at his face again. "I need some cloth and a little bit of numbing medicine, White. It looks like a sprained wrist on his left."

Whitefire nodded wiping off the remaining blood on her face, and rushed down the street to get Hayner. Sora turned his head a little. I pressed against his neck to see if it was broken, a little scratched, but not broken. His left eye opened, then shut again as he groaned. He pushed his hands against the earth as Whitefire was coming with Hayner.

"Sora, _don't move_." I said.

"Wha'?" he asked, dazed. "What?"

"_Don't move_!" I said again. Too late, he fell into the hard earth, but I caught him in my arms again. I set his head in my lap as Hayner came across to hand me the stuff I needed. "I may have to do some of this on the train."

"Then we'll buy you tickets." Ollette offered.

"Thanks." I grinned up at them as Donald, Goofy, Whitefire, and the other three dashed inside the Station Port. I looked at Sora even more closely, this time my face was inches away from his. He looked pretty bad, still. "I don't know if you can hear me or not Sora…but ever since we met at Hogwarts…I sort of…_loved you_."

I moved my face away from his and looked at him. Then I put his right arm around my right shoulder and carried him to the Station.

When I got there, Whitefire, and the other five were waiting there for me. There was an irritated whistle from the Ghost Train. We rushed in (I sort of had to walk and run with Sora). Inside the train was easier for me to examine Sora a little closer. They let me have the caboose to myself so they wouldn't smell the medicine... I had to get Sora up _now_, he was going to need to give me permission to check his wrist with the portable X-ray machine I had in my pocket. Also, I had a very strong urge to kiss him and make him feel better, but I shouldn't, for I knew not of how he felt for me.

"Sora?" I asked him. No response. "Wake up, I need your permission to heal your wrist."

"_Yow_!" that was the surprise I got from when he woke up.

"What? Never had a numbness shot before?" I asked smiling.

"No, nope, never, nada." Sora looked at the shot mark.

"Then you're going to get sick a lot." I said still smiling. I leaned over the train's bench and looked at the supplies I had. "I was going to ask you if it was alright to do that but you were knocked out."

"Right, those Nobodies." he griped as I nodded. I took the X-ray computer and scanned his arm.

"Good night…" I gasped. "You wrist is broken in two."

"Nothing I did." Sora explained. I grabbed his chin.

"Quit talkin'." I let go of it. "The more you talk the more you bleed."

He was a pale red. I was wondering if he felt the same way for me. Then Whitefire came in with a mask on.

"Good grief, is that his wrist bone?" she asked, taken aback. "Jeez, how'd that happen?"

"It was the way he got rolled out of the way by that nobody." I grimaced. "I think he hit the wall with his left arm and hit his wrist pretty hard."

He opened his mouth, but I gave him _the look_, so he shut it again. Whitefire bowed her head quickly and returned to Donald and Goofy. Sora looked at me curiously.

"Broken in TWO??" he asked trying to get up. "Two? TWO?! How the heck am I supposed to fight?"

I grabbed his chin again.

"Stop whining," I was still grabbing. "two, yes two, it wasn't my fault. One got in my way. Sora, I hate to see you like this."

My hand was _STILL_ grabbing his chin. He looked at me confusingly. With no further warnings I kissed his mouth quickly and looked at him.

"Look, Yen Sid will explain it to you when we get to the Twilight Tower." I said letting go of his chin. "Also, Heartless have been showing up again."

"Ow…" he said touching his split lip. Then he and I looked at each other for a _long_ time. "Why'd you do that?"

"Felt like it, had an urge." I shrugged. "Seeing you like that makes me feel like it."

"Maybe I should do that more often." he smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"Hard to explain." Sora lied back down. "Could you heal me now, please?"

"Next time, it's _YOUR_ turn…" I said smiling slyly. He turned completely red. I looked out the window, we were there. "Come on, I heard that Yen Sid had new clothes for you and me and White."

I healed his wrist with water and took his hand. We rushed outside, looking at our surroundings.

"YIKES!" I gasped. "Pete!"

"Who?" Sora asked.

"An evil nemesis of King Mickey. I just hope to find Yen Sid in there." I said with a wince.

_This is a 'Did you know?' question._

_Did you know that King Mickey's teacher's name backwards is Disney? Weird huh?_

We got into the Tower as quick as possible, not to mention all the stairs…


End file.
